KND: Celeb Siron
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Nothing much, Just something I whipped up last night. The Kids Next Door take a trip to a new opening store called 'Celeb Siron'. Please enjoy!


_Me: This story is completely pointless. I'm VERY bored. So I decided to write this. It's just the KND going into a new opening store. No bad guys, just a little trip. Well, here!

* * *

_**Celeb Siron**

The top five Kids Next Door members have never been more bored. Numbuh's One, Two, Four, and Five were just sitting in the living room, watching 'Teen Angel.' That's when Numbuh Three came running into the room.

"Guys! GUYS! There's a new store called 'Celeb Siron' opening today! It says right here that they sell magazines, comics, CDs, and all sorts of stuff!" she held up a newspaper.

"Let Numbuh Five see that, Numbuh Three." Numbuh Five instructed. Numbuh Three handed Numbuh Five the newspaper.

"Can we go?! CAN WE GO?!" Numbuh Three cheered, jumping up and down. The boys gathered around Numbuh Five to see the article.

"I guess we could go." Numbuh One agreed. "We got nothing better to do."

"Ah can't argue with ya on that one." Numbuh Four said. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"What kind of comics?!" Numbuh Two asked, grabbing the newspaper. "Are there 'Yipper' comics?"

Numbuh One laughed. "I guess we have to go see for ourselves."

"Well, woit are we waitin for? Lets go." Numbuh Four instructed. They all walked out the door and started walk to 'Celeb Siron.'

* * *

Numbuh's One, Two, Three, Four, and Five were walking down the sidewalk toward the Celeb Siron. A few cars passed by them on the road.

"What kind of comics do you think they will have?" Numbuh Two asked Numbuh Four.

"Ah dunno." Numbuh Four replied. "Ah hope they haf tha special edition of Cape Man."

"Oh yeah! I've been looking all over town for that one." Numbuh Two said. "Wasn't that the one where Cape Man fights the giant Octopus?"

"Ya, that's tha one." Numbuh Four answered. "It just came out yesterday."

"I know, they sold out fast at the Comic Convention." Numbuh Two reminded.

* * *

The conversation continued between the two boys. Meanwhile, Numbuh Three was talking to Numbuh Five. "Hey Numbuh Five, what CD are you going to look for first?"

Numbuh Five thought about it. "Numbuh Five can't really think of any right now. She guesses that she'll have to see for herself." She answered the Japanese girl. "What about ye? Which one d'ya wanna look for first?"

Numbuh Three thought about it too. "I think I want to see the Christina Milian CD."

"Ya, that's a good choice." Numbuh Five agreed.

* * *

While the girls were chatting, Numbuh One listened to Numbuh Two and Four's argument about which Cape Man Sequel was better.

"Well Ah think that sequel #43 was better." Numbuh Four said.

"No Way! #26 was much better than that one. I mean, come on! 'Cape Man vs. Squid Zilla?'" Numbuh Two argued.

"HEY, he's one'ev ma favorite villains." Numbuh Four yelled.

"Ok, let's ask Numbuh One." Numbuh Two decided. "Hey Numbuh One!"

"Yeah?" Numbuh One said, gaining attention.

"Which one is better? #43: Cape Man fighting tha cool Squid Zilla, er #26: Cape Man fighting a lame robot?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Well thanks for the encouragement." Numbuh Two said, glaring at Numbuh Four.

Numbuh One read both of those once before. "I liked sequel #26 better." he said, which was the truth. Actually, his favorite sequel was #15, Cape Man vs. the Turtle Turban.

"HAH, told you it was better!" Numbuh Two cheered "Oh yeah, go Two! Go Two! Go Two!" He did his victory dance with his arms.

"Phf, he's such a child. Isn't he?" Numbuh Four said to his leader as they both watched Numbuh Two's victory dance go on.

"GUYS!"

All three of the boys stopped walking and turned around to look behind them. The girls were at least 30 meters away. They saw Numbuh Three and Five standing in front of...Celeb Siron!

"Oops." All three of the boys said at the same time. They all ran towards the girls.

"Hey, kids! Welcome to Celeb Siron! I'm Mark" a dark-skinned, 21 year boy said to the team, coming out of the shop. He looked just like a teenager. He wore bagged jeans and an oversized t-shirt, along with sports shoes. He had spiked black hair and a tattoo on his left arm. An earing on his right ear caught Numbuh Four's eyes.

"Ey, noice earring." Numbuh Four said. "Where d'ya get et?"

Mark smiled. "Joe's tattoo parlor." he answered. "I also got this tattoo from there, I go everyday to see my best pal, Justin." He stared down at Numbuh Four. "Aren't you a lil' young to be worrying about earrings?"

Numbuh Four scowled. "AH AM NOT TOO YOUNG!"

Mark quickly jumped back from Angry Aussie. "Ok Ok, sorry." He turned back to the others. "Wild one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, ya could say that." Numbuh Five answered. Everyone snickered, except for Numbuh Four. He hmphed.

They instantly stopped laughing and Mark cleared his throat. "Ahem, well. Come in, come in all of you. Enjoy!"

* * *

Numbuh's One, Two, Three, Four, and Five entered the shop. The place was huge. There were magazines, comics, clothes, CDs, CD players, Stereos, DVD players, DVDs, Televisions, and Computers everywhere. All for sale too.

"Wow, it's awesome!" Numbuh Two said.

"Yeah, und et's huege, too!" Numbuh Four added.

All the kids stared around the place in awe.

"Well, what are y'all standing around for?! Look around! Explore! Have fun!" said Mark.

Numbuh Five looked around once more, and then turned back to Mark. "Why is the place so empty?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, the place just opened. People just like taking their time." He answered. They shrugged and walked off into the store, looking at everything there.

"Hey, look at this!" Numbuh Two yelled out. He was in front of the comic stand.

"D'they haf tha new Cape Man Sequel?" Numbuh Four asked, walking toward the chubby pilot.

Numbuh 2 searched the rack attentively. "Yeah, they do!" He cried, pulling out a comic. He flipped through the pages, Numbuh Four looking over Numbuh Two's shoulder.

"Wow, they really improved on tha artwork, didn't they?" Numbuh Four pointed out.

"Yeah, really." Numbuh Two agreed. "Lets get it."

"OK." Numbuh Four cheered. He then remembered. "I dun't haf any money. D'ya?"

Numbuh Two searched his pockets. "Nada." he said.

Both turned to their friends. "Do any of you have any spare change on you?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I'm all out." Numbuh One said. "Sorry."

Numbuh Three looked up at Numbuh Four and Two from the Archie comic she was reading. "What are you all talking about?"

"Weh need money." Numbuh Four explained. "D'ya haf any weh can borrow?"

"No, sorry." Numbuh Three answered.

"Numbuh Five thinks she has some." Numbuh Five said. "Hold on let her check."

Everyone looked at Numbuh Five as she searched her pockets. "Found it." she said, as she pulled out her pocket wallet. It was baby blue with a black line crossing around it.

"Hey, how about we all buy something?" Numbuh One suggested. "At least, if Numbuh Five is ok with it."

"Sure, this is all Numbuh Five's babysitting money." Numbuh Five agreed. "She'll have enough."

"YAY, I want a Rainbow Monkey something." Numbuh Three cheered.

"Hey, Look! A Celebrity Magazine Stand!" Numbuh Five said, excitedly, running over to the stand.

"Hey, cool!" Numbuh Two and Four said at the same time as they, too ran, still holding the Cape Man Comic. Numbuh Three ran behind the boys. Numbuh One followed his teammates to the stand.

Numbuh Five was the first to make it. She took out the first magazine she saw.

"Do they have Black Eyed Peas?" Numbuh Two asked, looking over the dark-skinned girl's left shoulder.

"Or ACDC?" Numbuh Four added, standingin front of Numbuh Five's arm.

"Oh oh oh, how about Hilary Duff?" Numbuh Three said, looking over Numbuh Five's right shoulder.

Numbuh Five flipped through the pages as Numbuh One caught up with his teammates. Instead of looking over Numbuh Five's shoulder, he stood beside her, watching as she flipped through the pages.

"Well, Numbuh Five found a Poster of the Black Eyed Peas." Numbuh Five said. She showed it to Numbuh Two.

"COOL!" Numbuh Two said, staring at the picture.

"Keep looking, Numbuh Five." Numbuh One said. "Look for Orlando Bloom."

"Ah, Orlando Rocks!" Numbuh Five said, as she flipped through the pages. She stopped at another poster.

"Ooo, Usher." Numbuh Five exclaimed. She looked at the page next to the

poster. It had an interview on him. "Cool, Numbuh Five's gotta read this one day."

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure sure sure. Just look through the cruddy thing!" Numbuh

Four said, angrily.

Numbuh Five continued flipping through.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Numbuh Three screamed. Right in Numbuh

Five's ear, since she was still over Numbuh Five's shoulder.

Numbuh Five covered her ears, holding the magazine against her chest using her

elbows. "What the hell. Why the heck did ya scream in Numbuh Five's ear?" Numbuh Five asked, removing her hands from her ears.

"Turn it back. TURN IT BACK!" Numbuh Three yelled, still right next to

Numbuh Five's ear. Numbuh Five rubbed her ear. "Please do Numbuh Five a favor and stand beside me instead of over my shoulder. And Pleeeaase don't yell."

"Sorry." Numbuh Three apologized. "I just meant that you missed Hilary Duff."

"Why didn't ya say so?" Numbuh Five said, and turned it back to the page before

the one she stopped at. It showed a poster of Hilary Duff.

"Isn't she pretty?" Numbuh Three asked, staring at the photo in aw.

Numbuh Four looked at the poster. "Eew, NO." He said.

"Ok then Numbuh Four. Which female celebrity do you think is hott?" Numbuh

One asked the blonde boy.

Numbuh Four thought about it. Then he purked up, grinning. "Britney Spears!"

Everyone stared at Numbuh Four with wide eyes. There was a long pause.

"Woit" Numbuh Four asked. Another pause. Numbuh Two fell backwards and pretended to faint. He hit the floor hard.

"Hahaha, Ahm jokin, no worries. " Numbuh Four said, laughing. He received eight angry eyes from his teammates. "Man, no one gets jokes anymore." He added. "Ah like Jennifer Lopez." Everyone settled down.

"How bout you Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five asked. "Which female celebrity d'ya think is hott?"

Numbuh One also took a second to think about that. "I think I really like Jessica Simpson. She a little hott." He answered. "But not a crush."

"No, no, NOOOO crushes aloud, people. No crushes aloud." Numbuh Two ruled.

"What about you, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh One asked. "At least, which male?"

"Numbuh Five really likes Chad." She answered.

"Oh My Gosh! He's sooo hott!" Numbuh Three said. "He's my favorite too!"

"Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Four said. "Whu bout yeuh"

Numbuh Two grinned. "I like Evanescence. She's sooooo hott!" He hid a wink at Numbuh One, Three, and Five from Numbuh Four.

Now, Numbuh Four stared at Numbuh Two with wide eyes. He pretended to faint as well. He fell back and hit the ground, as hard as Numbuh Two did.

"HAH, got you!" Numbuh Two cried. Numbuh's One, Two, Three, and Five started to laugh.

Numbuh Four opened his eyes and stared at his laughing teammates. "Ha ha ha, very funneh." He sat up and rubbed his back. "Jeez Numbuh Two. How could et nut hurt whun ya hit tha ground?"

Numbuh One slowed down his laughing and slapped Numbuh Two's back. A blob of fat bounced up and down. "I don't think he has to answer that." More laughter, except Numbuh Four laughed and Numbuh Two didn't.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?" Numbuh Two asked, exaggeratedly insulted.

Numbuh's One, Three, Four and Five stopped laughing and stared at Numbuh Two. There was a three second pause. After three seconds of quiet, all five of them burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets buy that one for all of us, so we can all read it back at the tree house." Numbuh Three suggested as she and the others slowly stopped laughing

"Are you kidding?" Numbuh Five asked. "There are almost a hundred other Celebrity magazines! Numbuh Five says each of us get one and another something else. Like a comic or a CD."

"Good idea, Numbuh Five." Numbuh One agreed. "Lets go look around." So they all headed to the CD shack.

"Hey guys, look! They have a place where you can listen to the CD's!" Numbuh Two said, pointing to a CD player stuck to the wall. Coincidently, it had five head sets.

"Well, whut d'ya know?!" Numbuh Four exclaimed.

"Lets make this fair." Numbuh One suggested "Everyone chooses one CD for all five of us to listen. No turning down a CD chose by another person. Each person chooses one song on the CD they choose."

"Sure."

""Whatever."

"Sounds good."

"YAY!"

Numbuh One grinned "Ok, then its settled. I'll choose my CD first."

Numbuh Four pounded "Why should ye choose first?"

"Because he's the leader, and you're an idiot." Numbuh Five said.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Numbuh Four exaggerated, crossing his arms, and looking away.

"Anyways, I choose..." Numbuh One started "I choose the Shrek 2 soundtrack. I'm only putting on one song, and that's Livin La Vida Loca, by Donkey and Puss in Boots." he took a deep breath. Those words all came out of his throat in one breath.

Numbuh Five giggled "It sounded so funny when you said the singers of the song. 'Donkey and Puss in Boots.'" Numbuh's Two, Three, and Four snickered too.

"What did you expect me to say?" Numbuh One asked jokingly as he pulled the CD out of the shack and opened the box up. He took the CD out of the box. "Numbuh Two, could you press the eject button for me?" Since Numbuh Two was right next to the machine, and Numbuh One was three feet away.

"Sure thing." Numbuh Two answered. He reached out and placed his finger on top of the button, without pushing it. He turned back to his leader. "But it will cost you a dollar." He heard Numbuh Four snicker.

Numbuh One sighed an annoyed sigh and glared at Numbuh Two.

"Ok, ok, fine. No dollar." he turned to face the eject button again and prepared to press it again. He paused in his position once more and turned his head to face his leader. "50 cents?"

"WILL YOU JUST OPEN THE DAMN THING?!" Numbuh One yelled, which made everyone jump.

Numbuh Two made a face, telling Numbuh One that he scared him. "OK, OK, Jeez!" he said, showing a new face, saying that he was getting annoyed. Numbuh One just kept his cool and waited patiently as the slot opened. It showed a compartment to put the CD in. Numbuh One gently placed the CD in the compartment and closed the slot.

"Everyone, put your headsets on." Numbuh One called out to his friends. They did so and Numbuh One changed the track to the second last one and pressed 'Play.' The song started to play.

_Donkey  
  
Listen, Donkey, yo  
  
She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall  
  
Here we go  
She's into new sensation  
New kicks and candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
  
Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
  
Hey, Donkey, that's Spanish  
  
Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart, she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
She never drinks the water  
Makes you order French Champagne  
And once you had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane  
  
Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
  
Come on  
  
Oh she's living la vida loca  
  
Bring it down  
  
Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca _

Everyone took off their headsets. As Numbuh One took his off, he started to sing the chorus again, while doing some moves with his arms. Numbuh Four came up to him and waved a hand in front of his leader's face. Numbuh One didn't react. He had his eyes closed.

"Uh, Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five said, trying to get Numbuh One's attention. "The song's over. You can stop now."

Numbuh One immediately stopped. "Sorry." He apologized to his friends. "The song's catchy."

"True." Numbuh Two agreed. "Ok, My turn." He quickly pulled out the Black Eyed Peas CD. He held it in front of his chest for his friends to see. "Well, everyone put your headsets on. I'm putting on 'Hey Mama' first, then 'Where is the Love'."

When everyone had their headsets on, he pressed play on the first song. 'Hey Mama'

_(la la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you move, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of Or, and a bigger bit of Nu  
The true nggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never disease(NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hot without bodygaurds  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)will.i.am  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)  
  
We the big town stumpas, and and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
Dont wanna squize trigger, just wanna squize tts  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
Now she be, Fergie, from the crew  
B.E.P., come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(so come on bubba, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty  
  
But the race is not, for the swiss  
But who really can, take control of it  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
Tippa is ouuuuuut  
  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
grinding, and winding  
and the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
and we dance and dance to the dancehall riddim  
and we're really to nice, it finga lickin'  
like rice and peas and chicken stuffing  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la [fade]) _

As soon as the song ended, Numbuh Two quickly put it on the next song 'Where is the Love'

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)_

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)_

Numbuh's One, Three, Four, and Five took off their took off their headsets, while Numbuh Two pressed 'repeat' on the song. He started to lip-sing. Numbuh Four walked beside him.

"I'll handle this." He said. He pulled off one side of the headset off Numbuh Two's ear. He raised his face up to Numbuh Two's ear and yelled "NUMBUH TWO!" very loud.

Numbuh Two practically jumped out of his shoes. He quickly pressed 'stop' on the machine, took off the headset and faced Numbuh Four with angry eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He asked loudly, rubbing the ear Numbuh Four yelled his codename in.

"Cause et's Numbuh Three's turn. Yar turn es finashed!" Numbuh Four answered. He turned back to Numbuh Three and saw her blushing.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh Two cried, removing his hand from his ear so he could hear the blonde boy more easily.

Numbuh Four sighed. "Uh great, now Ah made 'em deaf." He complained, watching as Numbuh Two took out the CD.

"Hah, I can't believe you fell for that." Numbuh Two said, laughing. He placed the CD back into the box and put it on the shelf, still laughing.

Numbuh Four clenched his fists. "Ok, that's et! The next time someone plays ay prank on meh, Ahm gonna give 'em a good woop in the ass!"

"Watch yo attitude with us, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One warned.

"Ok ok, my turn." Numbuh Three said as she ran toward the soundtrack section. She came back with the...the...'Rainbow Monkey Movie Soundtrack'!

"Aw Crap!" Numbuh Four wined, slapping his forehead. "D'weh hafta, Numbuh One?"

"We made a fair deal, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One answered, not the least bit amused on what they were about to have to listen to for the next ten minutes.

"YAY!" Numbuh Three cheered as she ran and put the CD in the slot and closed it. "Guys, instead of listening to two songs off the CD, can we listen to the theme song three times? PLEASE?!"

"Sure, whatever Numbuh Three." Numbuh Five replied.

"WOIT?! NO WAY! Just once." Numbuh Four complained. He noticed tears filling in Numbuh Three's eyes. Numbuh Four sighed and said grumpily. "Fine."

Numbuh Three immediately perked up. "YAY! Thanks Numbuh Four!" She placed her headset on top of her head. "Well come on, guys! Put your headsets on!" Numbuh's One, Two, Four, and Five did so and were lucky they survived listening to the same song three times in a row.

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_

_Oh, so very round and super chunky_

_Bringing love wherever they go_

_Everybody's made of a big rainbow!_

_Oh red and orange and pink and blue_

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys_

_We Love You!_

_(2X more)_

As soon as the line 'We Love You' was sang the third round through, Numbuh's One, Two, Four, and Five quickly took off their headsets and took a step back, almost all the same time.

Numbuh Three pressed stop then eject on the machine and placed the CD back in the box. "So, did you guys enjoy it?" she asked, playfully?

"Yech, no way! Ah ha-"Numbuh Four started, but Numbuh Five banged him on his head with her fist. "OW" he cried. "Right...fun...enjoyed...a lot." he said, still dizzy from the impact.

Numbuh Three smiled a hyper smile. (is there such thing as a hyper smile?) "Good, I didn't want you guys to be bored out of your wits." She saw her teammates look away and start to whistle. Numbuh Three cocked an eyebrow, but then just shrugged. "Ok, Numbuh Four. Your turn!" She went back to the Soundtrack stand to put the CD away.

As soon as Numbuh Four knew she was gone, he said to his teammates, "MAN, Ah cannot believe ah gat through that without fainting!"

Numbuh Two grinned. "Ok then, what CD are you going to put on. Let's see if WE can't believe we'll get through it." Numbuh One and Five snickered.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Numbuh Four said, sarcastically. "Well, lets see you laugh when you hear two of the best songs ever by ACDC." He held up an ACDC CD.

"Aw great. Numbuh Five would rather listen to Rainbow Monkeys 500 more times than listen to that crap." Numbuh Five pointed out.

"Ok, I wouldn't go THAT far, Numbuh Five. I mean, come on. 500 more times?" Numbuh One said, and laughed.

Numbuh Five smiled, laughing too. "Ok, maybe not THAT many times. But ya get Numbuh Five's point, don't ya Numbuh Four?"

"Ah dunt know HOW yeuh can't like ACDC. THEY RULE!" He swung his fist back, with Numbuh Two behind him. His fist hit Numbuh Two right in the nose and he fell on his back.

Numbuh Four didn't even notice until Numbuh Three came back and yelled. "Oh My Gosh! Numbuh Two, are you alright?" He turned and saw Numbuh Three kneeling beside the pilot. Numbuh Two sat up slowly and placed a hand on his nose to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't.

"I'm fine Numbuh Three. Thanks." He stood up.

"Wow, Numbuh Two. Woit happened te yeuh?" Numbuh Four asked.

Numbuh One and Five started to laugh hard. Numbuh Three cocked an eyebrow. Numbuh Two glared at Numbuh Four.

"Uh Oh." Numbuh One and Five. They ran up to Numbuh Two and grabbed his arms before he could tackle Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four jumped back.

"Woah, woit's HIS problem?" Numbuh Four cried. Saying this just made Numbuh Two trying to tackle him with more effort. But Numbuh One and Five held on tight. Numbuh One slapped him on the cheek.

"Numbuh Two, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Numbuh One yelled. Numbuh Two relaxed and weakened his effort to tackle Numbuh Four. Numbuh's One and Five released his arms.

"Wild one, aren't yeuh Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Four. Numbuh Two clenched his fists, but quickly settled back down and grinned evily.

"Yeah, sorry Numbuh Four. I do that sometimes." Numbuh Two said. Numbuh Four got suspicious. He knew Numbuh Two too well. Well enough to know that he never did that. He just shrugged and turned to put the CD in the slot.

Numbuh Two walked casually beside the machine and unplugged the cord from the wall with his foot. Numbuh One, Three, and Five snickered, which made Numbuh Four turn his head around to face his leader and the girls.

"Woit's so funneh?" he asked. They slowly stopped giggling and tried to hold it in, still smiling. Numbuh Four shrugged again and pressed the eject button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Still, nothing happened.

"Ugh, stupid machine! OPEN UP YA CRUDDY..." He raised a fist to punch the button. Before he did, Numbuh Two bent down and plugged in the machine again.

When Numbuh Four punched the button, the slot opened...REALLY fast! It hit him in the face and he fell on his back. Numbuh Two burst out laughing, followed by Numbuh One and Five. Numbuh Three just glared at the laughing group.

"Guys, that was mean." Numbuh Four heard Numbuh Three say. Numbuh Four sat up and saw a hand covered by a green sleeve in front of him. He looked up and saw Numbuh Three offering a hand for him. She was smiling. 'Is she smiling at me?' he thought. He smiled too 'of course she is!' He took the hand and Numbuh Three pulled him up.

"Thanks...eh...Numbuh Three." he said, blushing.

Numbuh Three giggled. "You're welcome." She said, cheerfully as she grabbed the CD from Numbuh Four's other hand and placed it in the machine. Numbuh Four walked toward her. While walking, as he passed Numbuh Two, he stepped on his foot.

"YIPE!" Numbuh Two cried and hopped on his good foot, grabbing his other foot with his hands. "What was that for?"

Numbuh Four grinned and placed the headset on his head. "C'mon guys, it's my turn." He smiled at Numbuh Three, who smiled back.

Numbuh's One, Two, and Five groaned and placed their headsets on their heads as Numbuh Four pressed play on the song 'Can I Sit Next To You Girl.'

_I met this girl for the first time on Saturday night  
Standing in the queue at the Odeon alright  
Oh I took her by surprise  
When I gave her one of my lines  
She started smiling at me real fine (ha ha)  
That's when I said  
  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you?  
_

Numbuh's One, Two, Three and Five turned to face Numbuh Four, who was playing an imaginary guitar.

_At intermission we were doing alright  
Until this guy came up and stood by her side  
Oh I took him by surprise  
When I gave him one of my lines  
She started smiling at me real fine  
And that's when I said  
  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you  
Can I sit next to you  
Yeah, c'mon now!  
So let me!  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, (Victoria? lick your ear?)  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
Can I sit next to you, girl  
C'mon!  
Can I sit next to you, girl (9x)  
Can I?_

The three boys and two girls took off their head sets. Numbuh One was shaking his head, as if expecting that to get rid of the headache the song gave him, but it only made it worse. Numbuh Two was holding his head and crouching down into a ball (even though he's already shaped like one.) Numbuh Three was banging her ear. Numbuh Five had a finger in her ear, trying to get the echo out of her head. Numbuh Four was still playing the imaginary guitar, but now was yelling out the notes that were in the background of the song.

"BAM BAM BAM BAM BAAAAAAM!" He sang.

Numbuh One sighed. "Well, at least it's over!" He said, loudly.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh Two yelled, this time meaning it. The CD really DID make it hard to hear.

They did what they were doing with their ears to help hear for a few seconds. Numbuh Four continued to sing "...BAM BAM BAM BAM..." and play an imaginary guitar. Finally, when they could hear normally, Numbuh Five got Numbuh Four's attention.

"Yo, gay dude! It's Numbuh Five's turn! Get your dancing butt over here!" Numbuh Five yelled at Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four stopped as Numbuh Five continued "Oh, and by the way. Just to tell ya, two things! One: Lose the air guitar. And Two: Ya can't sing!" The top three of the Kids Next Door giggled at the insults.

Numbuh Four crossed his arms and made a loud "HMPH!"

"Anyways, Numbuh Five. What CD do you want?" Numbuh One asked.

"Oh, Numbuh Five DEFIANTLY wants the 'Usher Confessions CD'" She assured him. She grabbed it from the R&B stall and walked up the machine. She gently placed the CD in the slot and closed it again.

"C'mon guys. Numbuh Five think y'all will like it. And she's only gonna put on one song." Numbuh Five said. Everyone put on their headsets and Numbuh Five pressed play on one of her favorite song, 'Yeah!'

_[Usher]  
Peace up!  
A Town Down!  
  
[Lil' Jon]  
Yeah, Ok! Usher!  
  
[Usher]  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
[Verse 1: Usher]  
I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill  
  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
[Watch Out!, Watch Out!]  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said  
  
[Chorus: Usher]  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down, sayin come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up, I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl, were the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew, she was all up on me screamin':  
__go [clap]Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
  
[Verse 2: Usher]  
Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.  
  
Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Lil' Jon]  
Luda!  
  
[Verse 3: Ludacris]  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge: Ludacris]  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go [clap]  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice make ya booty go [clap]  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go [clap]  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go [clap] _

Everyone took off their headsets.

"Well, that was fun." Numbuh Two said. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we should all split up." Numbuh One answered. "Go anywhere you want. Com back here at 5:00. Its 4:30 right now.

Everyone agreed. Numbuh Two and Four ran off to the comics. Numbuh Three went to look at the Rainbow Monkey t-shirts. Numbuh Five was about to walk towards the magazines, but Numbuh One stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned to face him.

"Hey, did you want to listen to another song on the CD with me?" He asked.

Numbuh Five cocked an eyebrow. "Why, did ya like the song Numbuh Five put on?" She asked her leader. She saw Numbuh One look down.

"Maybe." he answered. "A little...kinda...Yes." He finally said.

Numbuh Five laughed. "Ok, then lets listen to Confessions Part II."

When they were both set, Numbuh Five pressed play on Track 5. The song played, and Numbuh One smiled at Numbuh Five the whole song, carefully listening to the words.

_These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions  
  
[Verse 1]  
Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship  
  
(chorus)  
These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions  
  
[Verse 2]  
See when this stuff goes through be tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said why? tell me baby?  
Please hear me  
  
[Chorus]  
These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions  
  
[Breakdown]  
This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please  
  
[Chorus]  
These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

Numbuh's One and Five took off their headsets. "I like that song." Numbuh One pointed out.

Numbuh Five laughed. "Glad ya did." She replied. "Wanna go look at some other stuff?"

"Sure." Numbuh One replied. He took off to the DVD's. Numbuh Five shook her head and walked toward the magazines. She picked one up and started to read.

* * *

"Hey, Numbuh Four. Check this one out!" Numbuh Two called to his friend. He picked up a Cape Man comic. It had 'Cape Man VS Grey Thunder Twins' in fine print on the cover with a picture of Cape Man fighting with two twins dressed in grey masks and suits in the air.

Numbuh Four looked up from the Wrestling he was reading. "Cool, that's new!" He placed the comic back on the shelf and walked toward Numbuh Two.

"It says it's #78. Want it?" Numbuh Two asked. He held out the comic to Numbuh Four.

"Don't yeuh wannet?" Numbuh Four asked him grabbing the comic.

"Nah, I'm gonna get the new Yipper comic. It's brand new." Numbuh Two answered. "But can I read it one day?"

"Sure thang." Numbuh Four replied. "Onleh ef yeuh lemme read tha Yipper Comic." He folded is arms. "Deal?"

Numbuh Two smiled at the blonde "Deal." They did their secret handshake.

"NUMBUH FOUR, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" They both turned and saw Numbuh Three running towards them, holding up two Rainbow Monkey t-shirts. One for boys, and one for girls.

"That's noice Numbuh Three." Numbuh Four said. "Go tell Numbuh Five to get those for you and whoever."

Numbuh Three laughed. "Silly, I got them for me and YOU!" she said. "Try it on! We can wear it together at the Rainbow Monkeys show on Saturday." She threw the boys Rainbow Monkey shirt at Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Two snickered. Numbuh Four shot him a glare. He turned back to Numbuh Three. "Yeuh gotta be kiddin meh, there ain't NO WAY Ah'm gonna wear this disgusting thing!" He threw the t-shirt on the ground and turned around, folding his arms.

Numbuh Three looked down. "It's ok Numbuh Four. I understand." She said sadly. She sniffed, which made Numbuh Four look over his shoulder. They both heard Numbuh Two snickered again, receiving a tempered yell from Numbuh Four.

"WOULD'YA GET OUTTA 'ERE?!" He yelled, making Numbuh Two jump.

"Ok, ok, sheesh! Man, that boy has got to chill out. He's got a bad habit of losing his temper" Numbuh Two mumbled as he walked off to the computers. Numbuh Three and Four giggled.

"Um...on second thought...Numbuh Three, Ah'd lav te wear thes with yeuh." he said hesitantly as he picked up the t-shirt off the ground. He didn't really mean it, but what the heck. He likes her, what do you expect?

Numbuh Three put on another hyper smile. "REALLY?!" She cried. He saw Numbuh Four nod his head 'yes.' "YAY, thanks Numbuh Four!" She gave Numbuh Four a hug, which made Numbuh Four's cheeks turn bright red. Not only cause he was nervous, but because he couldn't breathe.

"Numbuh...Three,......Ah...can't...breathe." He said between gasps for breath.

"Oops, sorry!" Numbuh Three apologized as she let go of the blonde boy.

* * *

Back to Numbuh One, he was still looking at the DVD's, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Numbuh One, Wuch ya doin?" The voice asked.

He turned and saw Numbuh Five behind him. "Oh, hey Numbuh Five. I'm just looking for a movie for us to watch for tonight." He answered, as he continued looking in the adventure section. Numbuh Five walked up beside him.

"Numbuh Five suggests that ya look in the comedy section." she pointed out to her leader.

Numbuh One turned to her and smiled. "Sure...um...I guess I could try there." He listened as Numbuh Five laughed.

"C'mon, lets go see if there's anything that ya like." She put an arm around his neck and pulled him to the comedy section.

"Ok, you stay and help me look." Numbuh One ordered, nervously. "It was your idea anyways."

Numbuh Five giggled. "Ok, fine." With that they started to search.

"Hey, here's one." Numbuh One called, catching Numbuh Five's attention, and bringing her to Numbuh One's side. He was holding up 'Big Momma's House.'

Numbuh Five laughed. "I don't think so, Numbuh One." She put her hand on top her face, placing her elbow on her other hand, and snickered.

"And what's wrong with this?" He asked, playfully angry.

"It's not our type, believe me. And besides, it looks like my aunt's mom." They laughed.

"Well, then lets keep looking." Numbuh One said as they kept looking.

5 minutes later, Numbuh Five finally spoke up. "Hey, here's one." She called back to her leader.

Numbuh One walked to his teammate and stood beside her. She was holding the DVD of 'Along Came Polly.'

"They say it's really funny." She announced, showing him the back of the box. It read 'Hysterical' in big letters.

"Sure, ok." Numbuh One replied. "Can I read the back to see what it's about?" Numbuh Five agreed and handed him the box. It read:

_Can a risk-averse insurance salesman on the rebound from his bride's infidelity (during their honeymoon) find happiness with a waitress he knew in junior high who's averse to commitment? Reuben is a sweet klutz who's ready to settle down but sees in her a chance to recover from disappointment and have some fun; Polly is a sweet itinerant, not ready to settle down but sees a chance to spend time with a nice guy who likes her. What will he do when his bride comes crawling back? What will Polly do, when he runs the numbers and thinks she's a good risk? Sub-plots involve his self-centered pal, who's a has-been actor, and an assignment to assess the insurability of a balls-out Aussie._

Numbuh One looked up at Numbuh Five. "It doesn't sound bad, actually." He said. "We really need some comedy in the tree house."

"Ya got that right." Numbuh Five agreed. She grabbed Numbuh One's wrist and checked the time. "Well, we better go. We gotta go meet the others. Is this the movie you want?" She pointed at the DVD.

"Defiantly." Numbuh One replied quickly. "Unless you want something else."

She smiled. "No, Numbuh Five's cool." she assured. "She doesn't have any better ideas anyways."

Numbuh One smiled back. "Well, lets go." and with that, they left to meet their friends.

Numbuh's One and Five saw the others waiting near the CDs. They were actually looking at the CDs, instead of waiting. Numbuh Two was the first to notice Numbuh One and Five.

"It's about time you two got here." He announced. Numbuh Three and Four were caught by the words and turned to Numbuh One and Five. Numbuh's Two, Three and Four noticed the DVD in Numbuh One's hand.

"Hey, woit's that?" Numbuh Four asked, pointing at the DVD.

Numbuh One grinned. "It's the 'Along Came Polly' movie." He answered. Everyone just shrugged and continued looking at the CDs.

"Guys, Numbuh Five's got enough money for at least 7 magazines and the items y'all want. So why don't y'all each get a magazine and whatever other something ya want."

"Cool, ok!" Numbuh Two said. He quickly ran to the magazines, followed by Numbuh Three and Four, then Numbuh One. Numbuh Five shook her head and ran after her friends.

"I want this one!" Numbuh Three cheered as she took out a Hilary Duff J-14 magazine.

"Ok, Numbuh Five'll get this one!" Numbuh Five called out as she took out the J-14 'Quiz and Interviewed Celebrities' magazine.

"Fine by me, as long as I get this." Numbuh Two pointed as he took out a Black Eyed Peas All Star magazine.

"Oh, Ah defianetly want thes one." Numbuh Four called as he took out an All Star Rockmania magazine.

"I guess I'll get this one." Numbuh One said as he took out a J-14 'Twenty Questions About The Celebrity Of Your Choice On Each Page' magazine.

Numbuh Two laughed as he saw the cover. "Crappy title, who the heck thought of that name?"

Numbuh Five snickered along with him. "I dunno, maybe it's a perk." The joke made everyone laugh.

"Well, has everyone got the other thing that you can all get?" Numbuh One asked. Everyone held up an object. Numbuh Two held up a Yipper Comic. Numbuh Three held up the two t-shirts for her and the blonde Aussie. Numbuh Four held up the Cape Man Sequel. Numbuh Five held up the Usher Confessions CD.

Numbuh One laughed as he raised the 'Along Came Polly' DVD he had picked up before. "I take that as a 'yes'."

Numbuh Five smiled. "I would too."

"Well, woit ahr weh waitin' for?! Let's go pay for tha cruddy things." Numbuh Four said, impatiently. With that, they all left to the cashier.

* * *

The Kids Next Door members were back at the tree house in the kitchen at the dinner table. Numbuh Five had made spaghetti and tomato sause. They were about to dig into the dinner, until they were interrupted by their leader.

"Why don't we say prayer today? You know, for such a boring day becoming a wonderful day." Numbuh One pointed out.

Numbuh Five put down her fork. "He's got a point guys. It did turn out that way today."

Numbuh Two, Three, and Four dropped their forks and flattened their hands together on top of the table. Numbuh One and Five did the same.

"We'll each have a turn. I'll start." Numbuh One said as he and the rest of the team lowered their heads. "Lord, I am thankful for a wonderful day for us Kids Next Door, and I am thankful for Numbuh Two, Three, Four and Five to all have their health on this very day. Hopefully to continue with their health for the rest of their lives. Amen." he looked up just in time to catch the "Aw's" from his teammates.

"That was so sweet." Numbuh Five said. "You really touched our hearts with that, Numbuh One."

"Ok, my turn." Numbuh Two lowered his head. "Lord, I am also thankful for such a magnificent day. I am thankful for Numbuh One and Four to finally find their true loves-"

"HEY!" Numbuh's One, Three, Four and Five all cried at the same time.

"Woah, sorry," he rolled his eyes as he continued. "I am thankful for this delicious meal that has been set in front of us." He began to drool on the spaghetti.

"Hey, Hungry Hippo! Save yo appetite, it's Numbuh Three's turn." Numbuh Five said as they all turned to Numbuh Three.

"YAY, MY TURN!" Numbuh Three cheered as she lowered her head. "I am thankful for the fun day. I am thankful for Rainbow Monkeys, rainbows, monkeys, flowers, puppies, kitties, and last but not least, my friends! Amen." she looked up at Numbuh Four. "Your turn."

"Ugh, do Ah hafta?" The Aussie moaned.

"Uh, yeah ya do." Numbuh Five replied.

"Fine." He lowered his head. "Lord, Ahm thankful for a fun day. Ahm thankful for the television, pajamas...with feet, cinnamon buns, and cinnamon toast. Amen." he looked up and saw his friends looking at him with confused eyes.

"That was a weird prayer." Numbuh Two said. He received a glare from Numbuh Four.

"Go ahead Numbuh Five." Numbuh One said, catching Numbuh Two's, Three's and Four's attention and reeling it in to Numbuh Five.

"Ok." She answered, lowering her head. "Lord, I am thankful for a great day. I'm thankful for all of us to make it home safely, and for everyone to keep their good health. Amen." she looked up.

"Can we eat now?" Numbuh Two wined to Numbuh One, impatiently.

"Ok, dig in everyone." Numbuh One said, as everyone started to eat.

* * *

"Man, that was good." Numbuh Two said.

All the kids were now in the TV room. Numbuh One sat on the long couch, with Numbuh Five's head on his shoulder. He had his head on top of hers. Numbuh Four sat on the other long couch, with Numbuh Three lying down, head on his lap. She was looking at the screen, along with everyone else. Numbuh Two placed the DVD in the DVD player and pressed 'Play.' He ran to the one person couch and jumped, landing his butt on the couch. "Here we go." he said as the movie played. They watched and laughed through the whole movie.

THE END

_There you go. I might make a sequel called 'KND Beach Day' But I dunno. It depends on how many reviews I get. So please review. Thanx._


End file.
